Love & Death
by StarlessNight28
Summary: Post New Moon. Edward and Bella are finally together peacefully..or so they thought.
1. Now's the time to say yes

Chapter 1-now's the time to say yes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot line.

It's weeks after we all got back from Volterra and I am currently shopping with Alice. She insisted I got a new outfit for the date that Edward had asked me on for tonight. Of course Alice being Alice just had to turn it into a shopping trip. But I had an idea that there was more to it than that. She dragged me down to the mall, also known as my own personal hell; needless to say I put up a hell of a fight. I begged Edward to save me and all he did was laugh. I even resorted to acting even more childish than I normally do and wrapped my body around his leg, even then he just laughed at me. So after Alice finally got me in the car and strapped in so I wouldn't jump out of a moving vehicle we got to the mall.

"This would look so nice on you! And its blue, Edwards favorite color." Alice said holding up a blue mini dress, if you could even call it a dress.

"No way Alice! I don't even think that _is_ a dress!" I yelled exasperated. We have been here for possibly 3 hours and have made absolutely no progress. "Can't we just go home now? There's nothing here, there's never anything here."

"Oh come on Bella never say never. And we aren't leaving until we find the perfect outfit for tonight.

"What's so special about tonight anyway its just another date. Why don't I just wear something I already own?" Alice looked at me like I had grown a second head with her eyes bulging and mouth slightly open.

"Did you just ask what was so special about tonight?" that wasn't what I was expecting I thought she was angry because I had insulted shopping. "Tonight will only just be one of the most important nights of your life! And excuse me for wanting you to look perfect for it!" now it was my turn to look shocked. How did she know it would be perfect…oh right the whole mind reading thing could be a reason.

"Alice…" I said slightly hinting for her to tell me what was going on. I waited for her to catch on and when she did she looked away started talking about something else in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Oh well look at this its so pretty. I bet this would look great"

"Alice! Tell me what is going on here! Where are Edward and I going and what will we be doing" just thinking about the possibilities of whatever could be happening tonight with Edward gave me butterflies. But then again anything to do with Edward gave me butterflies.

Finally Alice spoke up. "Oh Bella you know I would love to tell you what's going on but Edward knew I would see and made me swear on my credit cards that I wouldn't tell you. Please forgive me and trust me it will be fantastic! Now please can we continue shopping"?

All I could say was fine then we were on our way. I decided to look on my own so I could find a dress without the influence of Alice breathing down my neck or flinging me this way and that so she could show me an amazing dress that I would never think twice about. While I was strolling around the shop stopping every now and then to see something I liked I stumbled upon a dress that hanging on display. It was beautiful it was a light sky blue and just by first glance I grabbed it so I could try it on. I ran to the dressing room and put it on. Once it was on I stepped out and looked into the mirror the blue dress hung just a little above my knees, and the neckline made a V shape to right above my breasts, the back of the dress showed off half of my back, it also had small spaghetti straps and on the hem line it had a little white vine design. It was beautiful. I didn't notice Alice come around the corner until I heard her breath catch. I looked at her and she came up and touched my shoulder and said "Edward will die when he sees this on you."

We bought the dress and drove home in a comfortable silence. I don't know what she was thinking about but I had a hunch it was either about jasper or Edwards and I date. I didn't want to think about it in case I got my hope high just to be dropped down. But I couldn't not think about it. I was going crazy I just had to know. But I guess I will just have to wait until tonight to find out.

We silently pulled up to Edwards house. Once I got out of the car I went around back to get the shopping bag with my dress but Alice beat me there first and said that she would hold on to it until tonight since I was getting ready here. I walked into the house to find Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch watching a war movie while Jasper was commenting on the fight he remembered being there and fighting for, while Emmett shook his head like it was the first time he had heard it, even though he had probably heard it a million times. It was strange to see such a young face talk about things that nobody in this generation was still alive that had been there.

I was going to ask if they knew were Edward was but decided on not interrupting their conversation and started walking upstairs. I was about to knock on his door when suddenly it flew open and there he stood in all his beautiful glory.

He smiled down at me and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him. I snuggled my face into the crook at his neck while he held onto me with one hand on my waist and the other on the back of my head.

Ever since we got back from Volterra he started acting protective like this. He was always protective before but now he was always by my side unless I had to leave and then when we would see each other after I had left he would act like I nearly died. But im not complaining. I looked up at him and we locked gazes. I saw his lips curve up into a grin, probably by the look in my eyes. Then he bent down and locked my lips with his. At first I behaved and it started out normal and chaste like every other kiss. Then Edward started going across our boundaries and opening his mouth and trying to open my mouth. And that's when I lost It I wrapped my arms around him and opened my mouth. He picked me up and just when he layed me down on his couch our tongues touched for the first time. It felt like I just ate a piece of heaven. And I know he liked it by the way he made a little whimper. I was too preoccupied with this new experience that I jumped when I noticed his hand on the side of my waist under my shirt.

Edward pulled away and asked "did I do something wrong? Are you hurt?" worry written all over his face.

I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek "no Edward you never do anything wrong" he smiled then and leaned his cheek into my hand then bent down next to my ear and whispered " I love you Isabella" and kissed right below my ear.

I shivered from the cool touch and the electricity that shot through my body and shakily whispered, "I love you too."

He leaned back and looked at me "Alice is outside the door and is waiting for us to be done so she can start your makeover for tonight"

I groaned. I did not want to leave Edward or this position for one second but knew I had to. Edward chuckled at my expression. He stood up and held his hand out to me "come love we must get ready for tonight."

I grudgingly stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek then proceeded to go to the door only to see Alice standing right in front of it with huge smile plastered on her face. I walked past her and into her bedroom. I looked back at her and the smile was still there. "If you keep up smiling like that your face will eventually get frozen into that state" I told her. She just winked at me.

After sitting in her bathroom for endless hours of hair pulling, being poked all over with makeup tools and god knows what else she was finally done. I got dressed in my dress and looked at the floor length mirror. What I saw amazed me.

My hair was down and curled into shiny, wavy ringlets that fell down my back and my bangs were pinned to the side with little flower clips. My makeup looked natural with a light blush to accentuate my cheekbones, some eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow to bring out my brown eyes and a little lip-gloss to bring out my full lips. I had my blue dress on and white flats. I looked amazing. I looked at Alice and hugged her as hard as I could and thanked her. She chuckled a welcome and said Edward was waiting downstairs.

I suddenly got nervous. Why? I'm not entirely sure. I left her room and followed the long hallway to the stairs. At the top of the stairs I took a big breath and slowly went down. Once on the bottom I saw Edward wearing a black suit that he looked even more amazing than normal in. I walked over to him and couldn't help but notice his huge smile and analyzing eyes. After I reached him he opened his arms for my to step into.

"You look beautiful Bella," he whispered into my hair.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I whispered back.

Then he pulled back and offered me his arm to take and we walked out to his car. The car ride was fast and quiet and it was to dark for me to see where we were going. Suddenly the car stopped and he was at my door opening it for me and putting me on his back.

When he started running I finally understood where we were going. The meadow. I hadn't been there in ages. I wonder why we were going now?

While I was remembering the first time I had ever been to the meadow I heard Edward say "close your eyes Bella, I want this to be a surprise." I closed my eyes and held on tighter.

He pulled my off my back and set me on my feet. He grabbed my hands and led my a couple feet away then whispered, "Open your eyes."

I opened them and gasped. The meadow was full of glowing white candles. With a blanket in the middle. I felt tears on the edge of my eyes threatening to spill over but I willed them to stay in.

Edward grabbed my hands and led me over the blanket and sat us down. "Do you like it?" he asked. All I could do was nod. He smiled and chuckled at my response. "good" he whispered more to himself than to me.

He seemed nervous so I decided to voice my worries. "Edward? Are you ok? You seem tense and nervous."

He looked at me and said, "you know me better than anybody else don't you?" I was confused by his words but decided to listen to what he was going to say next. " Bella, I've loved you since that first day I ever layed my eyes on you. Though I may not have knew it at the time I certainly felt it. I know our love is true. Is has to be for all the things that fate throws our way. I know I can never be without you, and everybody knows that. Im complete when I am with you and a mess when I am away from you. You are my heart, you are my life, you are my everything. That is why I asked you to come with me tonight. When I proposed to you that one night when we had just come back from Italy I hadn't thought things through. The feelings were right but the setting wasn't. Now that I have had time to prepare and think this through properly I am ready. That is why I am asking you tonight." I was way past holding my tears in they were like a waterfall running down my face. He grabbed my hands and continued on. "Isabella Swan will you marry me?"

I was in shock I couldn't move. I could tell he was getting worried by the way he started fidgeting. "Now is the time to say yes" he whispered. Without a second thought I threw myself at him and hugged him as hard as I possibly could. "I take that as a yes?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you Edward!" he slid the beautiful ring onto my finger and continued to hug and kiss me.

After we settled down onto the blanket with me leaning on his back with his arms around my waist in a picture of complete love and ease. When he suddenly went tense making me automatically tense also. He was looking into the forest with a look of anger on his face. I could feel a rumble in him threatening to come out. I looked out where he was looking and saw a pair of angry yellow eyes staring right at us.

AN: So I am new to fan fiction and don't really know what I am doing. If anybody has any suggestions please tell them to me. I would really appreciate it. And if nobody likes this story I will quit. I haven't written the next chapter so if I don't get any good reviews I wont write it. So tell me your opinion and give me some advice! Thanks! Oh and my name is Alli

And the disclaimer at the top is my disclaimer for the whole story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I was scared stiff, to say the least. The yellow eyes locked gazes with me and I could have sworn I had seen them before. They looked eerie yet beautiful. I tried looking away but the mysterious eyes wouldn't let me look away. After struggling within myself to look away I finally freed myself of the strange eyes. Once I looked away I let out a huff of breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding.

I looked up to analyze Edwards face and to see what he _looked_ like he was thinking about the strange eyes that had very rudely disturbed our Kodak moment.

Looking up I realized he wasn't looking at the eyes like I was expecting. Instead he was looking at me with a look of pain and determination in his all telling eyes. I cocked my head to the side as if asking what was wrong. He just looked down.

I looked back up to see if the eyes were still there and they were gone. I sighed in relief and cuddled back into Edwards safe arms. He pulled me closer as if to say that I was his and only his. I felt his cold touch under my chin pulling my face up to look at his. I looked into his eyes as he brought his face closer to mine until our noses were touching. He closed his eyes and kissed me softly on the lips. I couldn't help but notice that before he had closed his eyes they looked all wrong, instead of the normal burning liquid topaz they were black with a hint of sadness and regret in them, of course they could still dazzle me but they made me feel unsure of whatever was in the forest watching us. While he was kissing me he pulled my head closer to push me harder against his lips while he held me with his other arm in a steel iron grip. After a long while, but of course not long enough, he pulled away and his eyes looked the same as before.

"Edward?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

He looked down away from my wondering eyes. "Nothing Bella, nothing." He couldn't convince me.

"Edward look at me. What was that 'thing' that was looking at us in the forest?" I asked while softly lifting his head up so I could look into his beautiful eyes.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart so you have to listen to me and trust me okay?" I thought it was strange he was asking me this but I agreed anyway.

"Okay Bella I when I say 'Go' I want you to run as fast as you can toward the car. Here are the keys." He put the keys in my hand and closed my fingers over them. " I want you to get in the driver side and lock the doors first thing. Then I want you to drive to my home ok? And tell Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were I am and that I need them. Ok Bella? Can you do that?"

I was confused and very nervous. I couldn't understand why he would want me to do these things. He had just proposed to me in the most romantic way I could've imagined and now he wants me to leave? Did it possibly have to do with the eyes? I don't know, I just don't know.

I was thinking so intensely that when he spoke it startled me. "Bella? What are you thinking?"

" I was thinking that you had just proposed to me and I had just had the most romantic night of my life with the man of my dreams that I love so much, and now he is telling me to leave and never look back? Hmm well I just don't know what to think of that."

"Bella please don't be angry I will explain it all to you later but I don't have time to right now. Please understand and do what I say." He stood up and offered his hand out to me. I took it and was unsurprised that his touch still brought tingles up and down my back. Once I was on my feet he took my by the waist and pulled my towards him as close as he could. He looked around the forest surrounding the meadow then looked at me. I gasped as I realized his eyes were burning with such intensity that I had only seen once before, but I couldn't quite place the other time. He bent his head and pressed his lips against mine in a new passion I had not seen in him before. I stiffened then relaxed and melted into the kiss. He licked his tongue against my lips but pulled away before I could open my mouth and make a fool of myself.

He looked around the surrounding forest once again then bent his head down to my ear and kissed right below it before whispering, "Go."

It startled me. I wasn't expecting him to want me to run so soon. I looked up to realize he had let go of me and his eyes were black as night. It scared me to think about what had made them this way on a night that should have been filled with love not anger.

I nodded my head and whispered, "I love you Edward, so much. Whatever is going on please be okay and be safe, Ill see you soon." Then turned around and ran away. I ran to the end of the meadow in the direction of the car but before I submerged myself into the never-ending forest I took one last look back and saw a werewolf come flying out of the woods towards Edward. And right before they collided Edward looked at me and yelled, "GO."

I reluctantly turned around and started to run as fast as I could trying to block out the loud crashes that were starting to get louder and more frequent with each passing step I took. Running through a forest with lots of brush can be hard for anybody but for me it was nearly impossible. I fell and fell with nearly every step I took. It didn't help that my eyesight was blurry from tears and my hair was stuck to my face due to the tears.

I had been running for a while and it felt like I had gotten nowhere. I was so preoccupied with trying to get out of the forest without falling more than I already had, I noticed that the loud sounds weren't even there anymore. But that worried me more than when they were there, now that the sounds were gone it could mean that one of them was gone.

After running for what felt like hours I saw a distant tunnel of light, so I pushed myself to run harder and faster than I probably ever have and ever will, well besides the time in Volterra to save Edwards life.

I finally made it to the tunnel of light and looked around for Edwards Volvo. I immediately spotted it and jumped in. First thing I did was lock the doors but the second thing I did was not driving off, instead I sat there and caught my breath and tried to make sense of all that had happened. I tried to control my breathing and my tears because I definitely would be a danger to the road.

I decided that I was taking to long to control myself and turned the key in the ignition and drove back towards forks and Edwards home. I tried to drive faster than normal and thankfully there wasn't anybody else on the road. I found the hidden drive to the house and quickly turned down it. After reaching the house I didn't even turn off the car and slammed the door open with a force I didn't know I had. I went to go run up to the house to get everybody but noticed that they were all right in front of me, well except Rosalie but she probably thought it was just some stupid human drama. Alice looked at me.

"Bella! What happened to you? Where's Edward!" she shrieked at me.

I looked down and noticed I had blood running down my legs and arms. My blue dress looked like a blue summer sky with blood red clouds all over. I felt a throbbing pain on my face and lifted my hand to touch it. I winced at the painful contact and brought my hand down to eye level. My hand had blood on it. My eyes widened and I looked at Alice before everything went black.

I opened my eyes and saw I was laying on the Cullen's couch in the living room. I looked down and saw that my arms and legs were bandaged up. But my head was still throbbing. I reached up to touch it but a cool hand grabbed my own.

"You might not want to touch that." Edward. I thought. I smiled inside and out. " There are some pretty deep cuts that I had to sew up with plenty of stitches, so its still tender." I looked up and jumped in surprise to see not Edward but Carlisle. I smiled sadly. "Don't worry Bella the boys have already left to help him."

I was confused how did they know where to get him and that he needed help? " But, how did they know?"

"Did you forget about Alice Bella? As soon as you feinted she had a vision of Edward fighting in the meadow so the boys all ran to help him."

"Are they back yet?" I asked eagerly. He just shook his head. I tried not to let my disappointment show but im not very good at hiding my emotions so I decided to just them show.

"I'll leave you to rest now Bella. And don't worry they will be okay." Then he turned around and gracefully walked up the stairs probably to his study. I looked around and noticed nobody else was in the room with me.

I sighed and leaned back against the couch wishing it were Edwards arms. I could feel tears coming but right before they could fall I saw a shadow in the hallway that looked big and muscular, almost like Emmett, but Emmett was helping Edward and Jasper so it couldn't be him. I sat up wincing and the pain and squinted my eyes to try to see. He started walking towards me until he was in the light.

My eyes widened in surprise at the surprise guest in the Cullen's house. "Jacob? Is that you?" I thought I might be hallucinating and that the bump on my head was worse than just a bump.

"Yes Bella its me." so I wasn't hallucinating.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kidnap you and make you mine."

"Wha-?" I barely squeaked out. Suddenly I was in his arms going out the door.

The last thing I thought was 'somebody should probably turn off Edwards car' before everything went black.

AN: okay so this chapter was a lot shorter but I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight. If it isn't then it more than likely be up tomorrow. I hope you liked it. Review and give some advice or just show me some love. Haha. Okay well, review!


	3. Losing a Friend

Previously:

_My eyes widened in surprise at the surprise guest in the Cullen's house. "Jacob? Is that you?" I thought I might be hallucinating and that the bump on my head was worse than just a bump._

_"Yes Bella its me." so I wasn't hallucinating._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to kidnap you and make you mine."_

_"Wha-?" I barely squeaked out. Suddenly I was in his arms going out the door. _

_The last thing I thought was 'somebody should probably turn off Edwards car' before everything went black._

Chapter 3

Losing a Friend

I could feel myself waking up but didn't want to open my eyes just yet. I tried listening to whatever and whoever was around so maybe I could figure out where I was that way. All I heard were deep breaths and somebody chanting, "Stay strong, stay in control. Stay strong, stay in control." Over and over again. I also could tell that the deep husky voice was Jacob.

Just thinking his name made me sadden. He had been my best friend, although I hadn't treated him right I still considered him that. I just didn't understand why he would take me away from Edward and all the people I loved.

Jacob. My Jacob, even though he wasn't technically mine I considered him mine, but more as a brother than anything else.

My eyes opened involuntarily at the sound of a sniffle. I looked over to where the chanting, breathing and now sniffling was coming from. Sure enough it was Jacob and he was crying. But why? He doesn't deserve to cry, im supposed to be the one crying not him.

"Jacob?" I asked. "Where are we, and why are you crying?"

"Bella." He said. His voice full of regret and sadness. But then his eyes changed and his frown turned into an evil smirk. He walked closer to the bed. "Well Bella we are currently in a locked bedroom, and do you know what we could do in a locked bedroom?" he kept walking closer. My eye widened in understanding at what he was hinting at.

"Jacob? What are you talking about? Are you talking about what I think you are? Jacob if you are then the answer is no. No, no, no." my talking sped up as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh come on Bella, you know you want what little Eddy boy cant give you, and guess what…I can." He bent down to try to kiss me but I got up and ran to the door. I grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it but it wouldn't turn all the way. And then I remembered, it was locked. I thought maybe I could somehow jiggle it so much it would break and unlock, so I started wiggling it around, up and down. Every direction but nothing worked. But I was not going to give up; I was not going to let Jacob do whatever he wanted to do to me. I turned around to see where he was only to find that he was nowhere in sight. I sighed in relief thinking he left. I thought I was safe for the moment. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and yelped at the touch. I whirled around to see Jacob very, very close with that evil smirk still on his face.

I backed away from his touch. Every step that I took backwards he took forward. I hadn't realized how far I had gone until the back of my legs touched the bed and I flopped on my back on top of the bed. I grunted in surprise and in pain from my head being whipped from the unexpected fall. I looked back at Jacob and saw him right in front of the bed and watched in horror as he fell as well. Except instead of falling on the bed he fell on me. When he fell, he fell full force with his full body weight.

I tried squirming out from underneath him but he was too heavy and too strong for me to get anywhere. After struggling to get out from underneath him I decided I wasn't going to get anywhere and that I should just try to talk him out of this.

"Jacob, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and I want you Bella. I don't want anybody else, and you wont let me have you, this is the only way"

"No it isn't Jacob! Why would you hurt me like this if you loved me! You're my best friend if you do this you will ruin it! Please don't do this I'm begging you!" I cried trying to make him guilty for trying such a stunt with me, but the tears started falling and I couldn't control begging him to stop.

"Well that was sweet but I have already made up my mind. I will take you from Edward. He won't want you after I take away your innocence. And that's what I plan to do."

With that his one hand held my chin in place as he kissed me while his other hand started tugging up the bottom of my shirt. I kept trying to beat on his chest so he would get off but nothing worked.

He broke from the kiss so he could pull off my shirt. In the few seconds he pulled away I balled up my fist and took a swing at his face. But him having quick reflexes, almost like Edward, caught my hand before it could hit him.

"Do you really think that was a wise decision my dear Bella?" He asked angrily.

Before I could answer his own fist came down upon my face. I screamed out in pain from the hit.

"Now Bella please don't interrupt this moment I have been waiting for, for so very long."

That being said he threw his shirt off and slightly got off of me to take his pants off. While he was doing that I took the time to look around the room we were in to try to get a feel to where we were. After scanning the room a few times I noticed in shock that we were in his bedroom in La Push, the one place Edward couldn't go, and I hoped he wouldn't for it would start a war.

He was done getting his pants off too soon and started working on mine getting off. I sat up and tried to grab his hands but he kept beating them off like insignificant little bugs.

He looked up at me " Bella what did I tell you, now stop!" and he pushed my forcefully back making my head hit the headboard of the bead with a forceful smack. He was finishing taking my pants off but watching me as I put my hand behind my head to where it smacked the headboard and felt around until I felt a wetness and pulled my hand in front of my face only to see my hand covered in red, sticky blood. But obviously he didn't care because he threw my pants to the side and got on top of me again. He tried to kiss me but I moved my face to the side, Jacob grabbed my chin and moved my face to look at him and he started kissing me again. That was when I finally lost it and started crying; no it was more like sobbing. I cried deep sobs for what I was about to lose. I was about to lose the one thing I could give Edward, something that I wanted to share with only Edward and now Jacob was going to take it away.

I felt Jacob move my underwear down my thighs when suddenly he stopped. I opened my eyes to see what he was doing but he was looking intensely at the door.

"Damn bloodsucker!" I heard him mumble. Hope rose in my chest at the possibility of it being my Edward but it was immediately put out by the large amount of fear of what would happen due to his trespassing. I stared at the door willing it open and to see my angel run through the door to save me.

I was so focused on a closed door that when it finally opened it startled me and I let out a small scream. Before I had time to react Jacob was being thrown off of me and was being crashed against the opposite wall. I layed they're as still as possible while I watched my angel fight with my one and only best friend. After watching for long enough I had to close my eyes, I couldn't watch Edward more or less mutilate my best friend past the point of no return. I layed on my back very still and breathing slow deep breaths until I heard a loud snap and I felt Edward's hands on my legs. I opened my eyes in shock to what he could be doing but then noticed with great embarrassment that Jacob had succeeded in getting my panties down my knees making the lower half of my body completely exposed. I blushed deep red as Edward stared into my eyes never once looking down at what he was coving up. What a gentleman.

Once I was covered wearing Edward's button up shirt and some sweats that Edward was able to find in this room he grabbed me and hugged me so hard I thought he was never going to let go. But it was all right since I hugged him back just as hard. As soon as I felt Edward smoothing my hair back and whispering in my ear that it would all be okay I started sobbing again. Not from shock but from the fact that I almost lost something so precious and so special to somebody that wasn't deserving or someone that I had loved the way I loved Edward.

Edward pulled away from the hug slightly and put his big, strong hands on my cheeks and brushed away my tears that had slipped down my cheeks and kissed away the tears that were just falling from my eyes.

I smiled at him. "Thank you for coming Edward, but I thought you weren't allowed in La Push" I whispered as I hiccupped from the remaining sobs that were still escaping out of my mouth.

His brows furrowed together. "You really think I would have left you here alone! Alice told me what Jacob was going to do, I'm just glad I was here before he did anything too serious" He smiled, but it wasn't his usual calm and crooked grin. Instead it was a menacing teeth baring smile. "And about the trespassing, well I'm sure Emmett will love the chance to beat some dogs down" I laughed quietly, glad he could lift the mood a little.

AN: I am soooooo terribly sorry about how long I took to update this!! I have been really busy lately with doing family things and going to an amazing Fall Out Boy concert and my birthday was yesterday. Plus I had a major case of writers block and just did not feel up to writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next should be out soon! Leave me some reviews! Thanks.


End file.
